The Fellowship of Awesomeness: The Copper War
This is based on this webcomic: http://www.boltcity.com/copper/ And this strip in paticular: http://www.boltcity.com/copper/copper_003_bubbles.htm Enjoy! The Fellowship is Reborn "This is ridiculous, Copper! All this flying to find a dumb wizard..." "Do we have a choice?" "Yes. We can just go home, froget all about that girl we don't even know..." "No, Fred." This flurry of conversation went between the two fellows. Copper was a young boy, Fred a dog. Together, they were off to find Gandalf the Grey. When they arrived at his supposed location, they found a note: OFF TO LUNCH BE BACK SHORTLY IF FELLOWSHIP IS NEEDED, PRESS THE BUTTON To the right lay, convinently enough, a button, reading "Reunite the Fellowship". "Copper, this is NOT a good idea..." "Sure it is." BEEP. Kermit has been turned to the dark side 23:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "What's that sound?" Asked Fred nervously, The air roared with noise, like the sound of a building being shredded apart: Loud, sharp, and frightening. "It's glorious!" Cried Copper as he gazed up into the sky, where a bright ball of shimmering gold had appeared. "THE FELLOWSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rung out 9 different voices. Then came forth: Gandalf! Original summoner (and self-proclaimed leader) of the Fellowship. With magical flame and light powers, his bright sword Glamdring, and the swift horse Shadowfax, none could stop him. Sherlock! An absolute genius, is the smartest of the smart and the logicalest (is that a word) of the logical. The Doctor! A space-time-continuim-upholder, own Tardis, the number 1 (though slightly faulty) transport of the Fellowship Superman! Beed I say more? Awesome, handsome, and smart. With super strength, xray vision, and flught abilites, he's an absolute beast. Batman! Crimefighter and warrior, is both a genius and a kick-butt combat expert. Man in Blacck Mysterious man whose powers remain unkown... Galbatorix! Dragon Lord and holder of the eldunari, Galbatorix rivals Gandalf in magic power. Darth Vader! Dark Lord of the Sith and lightsaber wielder, Vader served as a ringbearer in the last trip. Sadly he fell to its power and almost destined the world as we know it to ruin. But hey! We're all friends here so it's cool. Thor! Norse god of Thunder, with a big hammer, lightning powers, and an interesting (nbut not untasteful) sense of style, Thor is an epic warrior in combat. But wait, he died in a lava pool in the last mission! "How'd you survive Thor?!" Cries Superman who hovers to the ground, "I thought you were dead!" "Oh, you know" Thor says casually, "Being a god has its advantages." "Guess so." Mutters Galbatorix, "I could've survived my fight with that boy-rider had I been like that!" "Then how are YOU here?" Asks the Doctor, "IT's actually quite strange." Sherlock muses, "Fiv eof us are supposed to be dead but aren't. And you two superheroes," He points at Batman and Superman, "Have remained young for quite a few years." "Wrinkle cream." Explains Batman gruffly. "IF we could all get back on subject..." Gandalf said icily (he's rather touchy when it comes to wrinkles you see) "We must find out why we are all here." "Eh, that would be me." Copper squeaks meekly. Shadowbane81 (talk) 01:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Darth Vader looked on the boy sucspiciously. "And WHY, exactly, have you summoned us?" "It's a girl-" "NO dating services," Batman interuppted. "It's not that! She is trapped!" "Where? And why should we care?" (Batman: not a nice guy.) "So are a bunch of other kids, inside bubbles! They have been trapped by these squid-like people and they need help!" "Trapped for what purpose?" Asked Sherlock. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" "QUIET!!!" Gandalf yelled. "We will help this boy. Doctor, get the TARDIS ready. Now, boy, where are these children?" Kermit has been turned to the dark side 19:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Inside a secret nether portal, leading to the mysterious world Villya. There they have a fortress filled with the kids The Doctor fidgeted nervously, and then said, "Eh, I have a bit of a, um, problem, let's say, getting to that particular place." "Are you saying your little mechanism is broken?" Asked Thor, "Incompetent more like," Huffed Galbatorix, "NO! Nothing like that!" Said The Doctor, "It just needs a littl eboost to get there. Namely three parts of a magic key found in three very different universes." "Sounds like a return to the old days, splendid!" Cried Sherlock, "Made quite a tale and deepened my perspective on the non physical. What worlds would we be talking about exactly my good man?" "The first is called Narnia." Answered the Doctor, "In the keeping of a certain White Witch. The second, in Mushrrom Kingdom, belonging to a little fellow named Mario. And the last one can only be obtained through winning a small sporting event. The Hunger Games I beleive its called, not to difficult." "Nothing's too difficult for me." Huffed Batman, "Once we obtain the keys, we must travel to the nether zone, where in the tower of darkness we may reforge this key into a magical object that can open any gate, including this portal." "All that for a girl? Your crazy!" Muttered Fred under his breath. "What's in the tower of darkness?" Asked Thor, "Surely nothing that can stand against us!" "The lord of shadow himself." Said the Doctor solemnly, "Who!?" Cried Superman, "Hmm...I don't really know. Guess we'll find out when we get there, eh? So are we going to get started or what?" "I'll go with "What."" Snorted Fred. 22:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The Quest Begins "First stop; Narnia," said the Doctor. "Now, I can't take us there directly; the TARDIS has trouble with inter-universe travel-" "Also has a problem with intra-universe travel," Batman sneered. "But it can take us to the portal to the Narnia universe," the Doctor continued, ignoring Batman. "I believe it is in a wardrobe..." Imamadmad (talk) 06:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "A wardrobe?" Bat man asked. "Seriously?" The Doctor laughs. "I am quite serious." He said, fiddling with his Sonic drewdriver fiddly widdly with a smile plastered across his face. I talk,draw,and write FAST! (talk) 12:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) VHOOM... VHOOM... VHOOM... The TARDIS appeared in a large room. The only other object was a convinent magic waredrobe. "If we have to go through there, then lets go smash some stuff," Batman said. An old lady suddenly opened the door and started screaming... 20:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) "Shut Up!" screamed Thor He then swiftly jumped on the lady and beat her to death "Now lets get in to the wardrobe" he said "But how can a wardrobe get us to Narnia?" asked Man In Black "Well", said Batman, "If a button canbring us together (even though some of us are supposed to be dead) than this wardrobe can." With that they jumped in and came to Narnia.---Wikia Contributer "This place is too cold..." Fred whimpered. The heroes were surrounded by snow. The Doctor scanned. "Hmmm. Bit more... desolate than I expected. But no matter!" Thor stuck his head through the trees. "Do you have any idea what we're doing?" "I know I don't..." Fred chimed in. The Doctor ignored him. "Well, the key should be... thataway!" "Random guess, or scanner results?" "Random guess." And so they went, Fred tagging behind... --Kermit has been turned to the dark side (talk) 18:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Story